


接个吻，打个枪

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (And Making Out and Maybe Some Heavy Petting I Mean They're Supersoldiers You Can't Stop Them), Flirting During Battle, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop, Snark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫和巴基一边作战一边公然调情，令人发指。<br/>毕竟他们可是超级士兵。一心多用根本就是小菜一碟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	接个吻，打个枪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/gifts).
  * A translation of [blow a kiss; fire a gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827849) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



开始的时候，史蒂夫可是下定了决心：一旦它干扰到了任务，为了手头上的工作，为了践行正义和保护无辜的人，他们就停下。就这么干脆，不提问题，拒绝回答。就这样。

不过事实上呢：他们可是超级士兵。一心多用根本就是小菜一碟。

“去开个房，老爷爷们。”史塔克说完这句，差点被这个他们正在对战的巨大灵长类动物挠到脸。这可是他活该的，对吧？总想耍点小聪明。巴基还以为霍华德已经够他受的了。

“根本是故意秀恩爱，这俩老古董。”娜塔莎挖苦说，同时干掉了他们屁股后面两只大得吓人的怪物。它们很笨拙，所以事实上这些东西唯一的有利条件就是体型。

“古董可没他俩这么会扯蛋！”克林特哀嚎着，一边射出了他最新的十截刀刃——巴基忘了剩下的名字是什么的武器——一口气干掉了十个目标。

爱现的混球。

“老爷爷也不会。”巴基终于从史蒂夫的嘴巴上剥离开，才得以指出这一点；同时一个大力回旋踢直接干掉了他左侧那只怪兽的脑袋，一边射杀了七八九个从右侧接近的，“所以我们不是。”

十截刀刃的什么鬼——见鬼去吧。

“从各种意义上的，”史蒂夫补充道，急速转身对抗着下一波攻击，顺手捏了一把巴基线条不要太美好的屁股，“字面意义上或者引申意义上。”

史塔克想要重新设计他的制服来着。巴基不知道是不是这样的公然秀恩爱已经暴露了他对这个主意不感冒的真实原因。

“什么，史蒂维，你当初的胖揍希特勒巡回展难道不是一路种着地去的？”巴基费了好大劲试图把这句问话表现得严肃又惊讶。

其实并没有，他瞎说的。他并没怎么努力。他本应该收敛着点坏笑和眼睛里的亮光的。

他没尽力，所以。

“闭嘴吧，混球。”史蒂夫低吼一声，与其说生气不如说是充满欲望。巴基说不定需要改改这套制服风帽的设计，他现在“领子下面”可热透了①。不论这发生过多少次，他还是每次都中招。

“你才闭嘴。”巴基嘲了回嘴，一脸不爽直到史蒂夫靠得足够近，让他在那诱人的嘴角迅速而色情地咬一口，舔一圈，然后从史蒂夫的肩上向着聚集过来的敌人开枪。

“我可以闭上你的嘴。”史蒂夫嘘声说，直接把舌头捅进了巴基嘴里，这正是他想要的效果，于是。

“注意场合！”现在是威尔逊，想方设法让他们从眼前的大事上分心，“我们还在工——”

史蒂夫眼睛都没睁地甩出了他的盾，划过一道漂亮的弧线直接放倒了最近范围内的一圈敌人，而巴基双手急切地抚过他的胸口和身侧，感受着掌心下的肌肉，然后从自己腰上摸出一个手雷扔了出去。

“日了狗了。”山姆惊叹一声，巴基坏笑了起来——他就知道会打中目标，毕竟嘛。

他对这种事是信手拈来了。

“他们是怎么做到的？”

“多练习，威尔逊，”巴基讥笑着，把史蒂夫拽过来紧贴着自己，好好蹂躏了一番对方的嘴巴，耗时长达十点二秒，直到另一个操蛋的怪兽向他们冲过来。

“练了几辈子了，事实上，”史蒂夫贴着他的嘴唇说；没错，几辈子，无论是好是坏，他们总是在一起，经历过一切，经历着一切。

 

这就是生活。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

所以：1）这不是什么新鲜事，并且更重要的是2）短期内也不会停止。

“恶心死啦。”史塔克大喊，看着巴基一边在史蒂夫脖子上吮出一个直到早上都不会褪色的吻痕，一边甩出一把小刀干净利落地切开了正在靠近的敌人的颈动脉。史蒂夫只来得及快速地回了一句：“嫉妒会让你一事无成，”他气喘吁吁地；因为巴基还忙着呢。忙着做更重要的事。

那个吻痕整整两天都不会褪色了，谢谢你哦。

“太过分了，”罗迪说，几乎是在自言自语，当史蒂夫用自己整个身体盖住了巴基，胯对胯，来保护他直到他的血清快速愈合伤口。少顷当巴基有力气说话之后——他还咳着血呢——第一句就是：“你只是希望他也能给你挡挡，上校。”

迅速有效地让他闭了嘴。只可惜金属镀面的面具没法脸红，谁让他乱插嘴别人的事。

“我简直受不了了，”娜特基本每次都说这句。罪魁祸首两夫夫最常用的回嘴是：“他受得了就行。”

她转了转眼珠。忍无可忍。

“正是时候！”目睹了两人稳准狠地从热吻爱抚到重火力战斗模式的一键切换，索尔对他俩赞叹不已。巴基发自内心地感谢他。

他确实一直都比较喜欢索尔。

“去开个房吧。”山姆总这么说，有点精疲力竭受够了的意味，倒不是真的生气。这哥们根本就是个泰迪熊嘛。

而且这家伙还脸红了，当史蒂夫抬起一遍眉毛问道：“你以为我们俩昨晚去哪儿了？”

日哟，巴基爱死他了。

“三点二秒后着陆，队长，探员，”幻视总是换着花样提醒他俩，但他俩正忙着在跳出机舱自由落体的过程中想尽办法四肢交缠呢。

“三点六秒，”史蒂夫喊了回去，一边调整姿势来提高空气阻力，但仍然保持着尽量贴紧巴基。

也就是着陆的最好方式，说真的。

“厉害，”旺达嘲笑着他们，确实是；“很有意思的技巧。”提恰拉平板地说，巴基接受了这样的称赞，然后。

“你根本就没在努力。”

然后，这是克林特。

“努力什么？”史蒂夫良好的天性使他发问。

“你可没有权限参观我‘努力’的时候，巴顿。”不过巴基的天性就不那么良好。

“努力低调一点，混蛋。”克林特回答的是史蒂夫，无视了巴基，一贯作风。

但他俩当然根本就没想过要“低调”，去他的。巴基可喜欢用胯部抵着史蒂夫，毕竟当史蒂夫抛盾的时候向前顶得太用力，或者巴基在射击的时候笨拙地用腰部承受冲击时，这回报太他妈值了，所以，低调个鬼啊。

低调从来就没上过他俩的菜谱。

“这是我们俩的作战风格，”史蒂夫试着抗议，但效果甚微，巴基忍不住喊停了，说不定还有人没看出来，史蒂夫就是个把他们玩弄于股掌之间的小坏蛋。

“你在逗我吗？”巴基确定了港湾附近没什么问题，转过来瞪着他，大眼对大眼。“罗杰斯，搞什么鬼啊？你以为九头蛇是怎么训练他们的顶级杀手的，教他们公主抱式打法吗？②”

但巴基没料到史蒂夫僵住了，目瞪口呆地回视着他，脑海里只想着，他们都知道他在骗克林特。

但好像，史蒂夫并不知道这一点。

“什么？”

好吧，早晚都得说。

“我那时候不知道你是什么，你是谁，”巴基直白而平静地说，因为这是他的一部分，并且已经遥远褪色，如同只有雨水才能刺痛的伤疤。“但我知道我们曾经很亲密，”他向前一步，呼吸在史蒂夫的唇上：

“非常非常亲密，史蒂维。”

史蒂夫看上去就像被撕裂了，爱和渴求从他的灵魂中涔涔流出。他们最在意的那段失去的时间，就在现在，就要十倍百倍地补偿回来——史蒂夫的瞳孔放大，巴基的心跳得太快太重。他们身处一场战役之中，但心神早就飘离战场千里之外了。

“把这个了结掉，”史蒂夫哑声说，他的眼睛牢牢锁住巴基不放，内心的一切展露无余。巴基想，也许这就是他活下来的目的，哪怕历尽这一切。

如果那真的有一个理由，他想，就是这个了。

“搞啥，”他听见史塔克在通讯里说，“你们俩要在床上把这个了结了吗？”

“没错，”史蒂夫一刻没有犹豫，没有眨眼，没有思考，灼灼目光望进巴基眼底，烙在他强劲有力的脉博上。“有问题吗？”

他们没等回话——一前一后冲了出去扫平敌方，毕竟嘛。

他们之间有些东西正在萌芽，他们俩之间。也许巴基的打法太凶猛了，他已经有一阵子没有这样战斗过了，就只想快点结束这场战役。因为史蒂夫和他，他们之间有些东西正在萌芽。也许他制服的裤裆开始有点紧绷了，他们之间有些东西正在萌芽。

该是时候做个了结了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

现在，这场战役基本结束了。他们可不是没想努力消耗点肾上腺素，但这不过是个小打小闹，于是结果就是他们得花点时间冷静下来。

巴基可没抱怨。他还有什么可抱怨的，现在他可以跟他的一生挚爱并肩战斗，可以照看着这个蠢货的背后，带他回家，和他一起度过每一个日升月落——巴基才不傻，他没什么可抱怨的。

所以他没抱怨。

战役基本上结束了，离他们一百码远的地方，史塔克在料理剩下的几个小喽啰。于是巴基开始卸下枪套绑带，好不容易才搞完了，他长出了一口气，转向了史蒂夫。后者似乎决定打开他制服在腹肌上那扇小窗，不过巴基知道他不是给整个队伍看的：那是巴基的个人福利。

不过他控制不住自己想着这些。

但史蒂夫还蹲在地上，比巴基记得的还要近一点——挺不错的。但是他的姿势引起了巴基的注意。巴基调整了自己的站姿，扫视着寻觅任何史蒂夫发现了而自己没有察觉到的残余威胁：但他看了又看，什么都没有。

他带着疑问看向史蒂夫，却在转身时眼尖地注意到阳光反射的一缕闪亮，然后，哦。

史蒂夫不是蹲在地上。

史蒂夫是他妈单膝跪在地上。

“啊，混球，”史蒂夫柔声说，却像是天地间最响亮的声音，巴基只能听到他，感受他。他的心跳越来越快，在肋骨后面凶狠地鼓动，发热。这不可能是真的，不可能，但是——

但是。

“玩真的？”巴顿尖叫着，他看见他们了，脑补出了正在发生的事。这倒惊醒了巴基，他刚刚完全被惊喜冲昏了，简直不敢相信自己眼前发生的事是真的——谢谢你啊，巴顿，简直是专门打扰他俩秀恩爱。

巴基缓缓地咧开嘴笑了，他可从来没笑得这么欢过，他敢打包票。

“要不然我们该上哪儿去做这个？”史蒂夫简略地回答，他的目光没有一秒离开过巴基，伸出的手没有一丝一毫的颤抖，手指间的戒指在逐渐落下的灰尘中熠熠发光。

“不，那就不是我们俩了，”巴基喃喃道，忽然喉咙酸涩，有点承受不住，“对吧，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫的笑容也蔓延开来，他回答说：“没错，我们俩从来都这样。”

“没错。”巴基也跪了下来，和这个慢慢占据了他的心房的男人视线齐平，直直地面向他。他伸出手，捧住了史蒂夫的面颊，让史蒂夫靠得更近，感受着他的触碰。也许刚刚发生的一切让两个人都有点难以置信。

也许他们都需要更多的触碰，去感受，去理解。

“你还没回答我呢。”史蒂夫缓缓地呼出一口气。

巴基眨了眨眼，“你TM认真的？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，双颊在巴基的触摸下渐渐升温，“约定俗成嘛。”

说的也对。

于是巴基凑近，吻上了史蒂夫，直到两个被血清加强过的超级肺都觉得喘不过来气了。

“这足够回答你了吗？”巴基喘息着说，史蒂夫的胸口起起伏伏，他双眼圆睁，大张着嘴快速地深呼吸，他看着巴基的样子就好像看着他的太阳。

“天啊，我爱你。”史蒂夫呼出一口气，他的脸孔被欣喜点亮。巴基握住了他的手。

“这个我拿走了，顺便。”巴基说着，从他手里拿走了那枚戒指。他把戒指举到阳光下欣赏着，那画面美得如此不真实，好得如此不真实。

可它是真实的。

“我就当你答应了。”史蒂夫露出了他那不变的微笑，不论他是那个布鲁克林傻小子还是超级士兵时，那笑容都耀眼得让人目眩。这世界上再没有什么比史蒂夫的心更宽广，他的小史蒂维的灵魂，那就是他的微笑，那就是那个笑容所展露的真实。

而巴基根本没法忍住不去吻他，去尝一尝这个笑容的味道。

“我也爱你，我的宝贝，”他的吐息落在史蒂夫的唇上，穿过史蒂夫的嘴里，溶入史蒂夫的心肺。

“我要吐了。”

这次是史塔克说的。不出意料。

而且完全无关紧要。

“我爱你，永无终止。”

史蒂夫从巴基手中拿过那枚戒指，戴在了他的手指上。永无终止，他说。因为直到一切的尽头吗？

那只不过是链接到下一个起点的地方——重新开始，一个新的开始。

至于那枚戒指吗？不大不小正合适。

多好的开始啊。

**Author's Note:**

> ① Hot under the collar: perturbed，对应前面的制服设计是个双关语。  
> ② Bridal-carry-offense: 好想翻译成怀中抱妹杀（
> 
> 看完超级碗预告被那个组合技笑倒了，想起这篇好合适XDD
> 
> 原文用了很多双关语。个人水平有限，恐怕难以还原到位，如有谬误请不吝指正！祝大家情人节快乐：）


End file.
